James or Severus?
by mmarsho-kaitlin
Summary: With Lily stuck between James and Severus, who will she kiss first and who will she be with forever?
1. 1: Prefect

**Alright, this is a Lily and James story, and just letting you know that I have made Lily have my kind of personality. She has some pretty funny jokes and smart arse comments up her sleeve. So I thought I would just let you know. Cheers KAITLIN ;)**

Lily Evans sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts express with her best friend Alice Peters, she had a very warm heart and got top marks in Herbology (she also had a crush on Frank Longbottom, Shh don't tell anyone though). They talked about their summer holidays until the door opened and in walked in Sirius Black with a swarm of girls following him, once he was in the compartment he locked the door shut behind him. "Phew, that was close" he turned around and looked at the two girls with his brown eyes and his long moose brown hair in his eyes. "Oh hey, LADIES!" he said and sat down next to Lily and wrapped his arm around her; "In your dreams Black" she said moving a lock of her red hair and looked at him with her emerald green eyes. "You girls ready to start you 5th year at Hogwarts? Lily aren't you meant to be at in the prefect carriage?"

"Oh, I completely forgot, sorry Alice"

"It's okay, I'll chill with Black, until you get back, off you go"

"ALRIGHT TIME WITH ALICE! SCORE" and he punched a fist in the air, Alice giggled. "So what's up?" said Sirius and Lily signed and left the compartment.

When she got to the prefect's carriage she was glad to see that Remus Lupin had gotten Gryffindor prefect as well. He looked up from a book he was reading and looked at her with his deep grey eyes filled with mystery and a bit of his sandy coloured hair fell into one of his eyes. He looked very pale "Hullo Lily"

"Oh, Hey Remus"

"How was your summer?"

"Good, and yours?"

"It was ok, I guess", the compartment door opened and in walked a boy with greasy black hair and a crooked nose. Severus Snape. He groaned when he looked at Remus but had a smile on his face when he looked at Lily. His hair was in his eyes, you could barely see them. "Hullo Lily" he said and he sat down next to her.

"Hi Severus, have good summer?" she asked and she planted a kiss on his cheek and he went bright red. Severus has had a crush on Lily the first time he saw her. "James won't be too happy about that" said Remus

"James? Oh yes James, the git" said Lily

"He happens to be one of my friends" said Remus

"And a git"

"You don't know him Lily"

"Know him? I think I know him too well, the amount of notes he sends me talking about his body and his dick how I can't resist him. I think I know him" Remus laughed

"Since when did he do that?" he asked

"Since always, but the dick thing started last year, I think it's when he noticed he had one" Severus sniggered

"Lily, that's harsh" said Remus

"Alright I'm sorry, but still"

"I fully agree with Lily" said Severus, Lily laughed

"See, someone agrees with me" and she patted his arm, and he went red again.

"Snevelus, butt out"

"Hey, he is my friend and he is allowed in this conversation" Remus shut up then and went back to reading his book. And Severus went bright red again. Lily just smiled and leant her head on Severus's shoulder and he was as red as a tomato.


	2. 2: Images

**Alright I don't own anything, (except Alice's last name). But my inspiration and idol, J.K Rowling owns the rest (:**

Lily walked back into the compartment too see Alice laying asleep on Sirius's shoulder , and James Potter sitting there reading the Daily Prophet. Lily groaned and sat down next to him. "Lily Pie!" said James loudly, and this woke up Alice with a start and fell to the floor Sirius gave her his hand and helped her, she leant her head against his shoulder again. "What's going on with you two?" asked Lily

"Isn't it obvious?" said James not looking up from the paper but he messed up his already messy jet black hair, and fixed his round glasses from falling off his nose. He though that messing up his hair was incredibly sexy. Lily fully disagreed. He thought it could win any girls heart. Lily disagreed on this as well; she thought he was a git through and through "James it's nothing like that, Alice already has her heart set for someone" said Sirius. Alice took her head of his shoulder and stared at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh common Alice, James kind of spies on Lily, and your always there so yeah." James went bright red and rolled up the paper and hit Sirius with it.

"Padfoot, really?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Go fuck yourself"

"I think I will" and he stood up and walked towards the door. Lily then got a bad image in her head that burned her eyes, "Eww, that's a bad image" she said, Sirius couldn't stop laughing, he was rolling on the floor.

"Evans though about me having sex with myself, oh my Merlin, JAMES ARE YOU JELIOUS YET?" James went red and stormed out of the compartment, Sirius followed him.


	3. 3: Secrets

**As I said Lily has my personality, whatever she thinks and says is like me :P**

After the feast was over, the Gryffindors' went back to the Common Room and Remus and Lily had to show the first years where to go. "James told me what happened"

"Oh, my image, yeah, I didn't mean it to hurt him, just it was a really bad image"

"But still you thought about it"

"And you wouldn't of? it's hard not to think about it"

"Ok, I guess your right"

"But it was Blacks fault"

"What do you mean?"

"He asked James if he was jealous I don't understand why James isn't angry with him"

"Why do you care if he is angry with you?" Remus knew that Lily was stuck and she couldn't figure out an answer. She didn't want to say that she cared about their friendship because every one knew that they didn't exactly have one. "Uhuh, so you like him?"

"What? that absurd, why would I like the git, I mean he is hot, handsome and well his hair is just amazing but he is a git." she stopped " Did I just say that?"

"Yeah, you fancy James, wait till I tell him"

"No Remus don't, I don't fancy him, I just think he is..."

"Attractive?"

"Yeah I guess so, but it doesn't exactly mean that I like him agree?"

"Lil your secret is safe with me" she sighed and they entered the Common Room.


	4. 4: Breakfast

**Chapter 4**

The next day Remus kept looking at Lily and laughed when he saw her, he still thought that she fancied James. The truth was she did fancy someone but it wasn't James, it was Severus. I know, she couldn't believe it herself. She couldn't stop thinking about him she hated it, but she knew that he liked her so he wouldn't be so hard to get him. But anyway she had to concentrate on her school work. She sat down in the Great Hall in the morning next to Alice. "Umm, hullo Alice" came a voice from behind them, it was Frank, Alice went bright red, "Oh, Hu-u-llo Fr-rank"

"Hi, umm, I was just wondering, if you would umm, like to come with me Hogsmeade this weekend" he smiled at her. She went as bright as a tomato and stared down at her breakfast she then looked at Lily and a huge smile broke out on her face, she turned to Frank "umm, well…" Lily cut her short.

"She would love to go with you"

"Oh awesome, I'll see you around Alice" and he left and then came the Marauders.

"HEY LILY MUFFIN!" said James a tried to kiss Lily on the lips but she slapped him in face.

"Seriously James are you every going to give up?"

"Oi, don't bring me into this" said Sirius

"Oh come on Padfoot that joke is old" said Peter Pettigrew; he was a short plump boy who looked a bit like a rat. "I like the nick names you give each other, but why those nicknames they are very weird" said Alice

"WELL! We are ani-" began Sirius but Remus punched him in the arm hard, Lily never thought tht he would hit someone, let alone hard. "OWW! WHAT THE MERLINS BEARD WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Sirius rubbing his arm and Remus gave him a very stern look "I'll speak to you later" said Remus to Sirius gritting his teeth. And Sirius shut up and felt very ashamed for himself. They ate their breakfast and Alice and Frank kept looking each other. "Franko finally make a move?" asked Sirius already half knowing the answer "Yes, he did" said Lily

"What did he exactly say" said Sirius in a very feminine way and battered his eyes. Lily laughed and Alice told him what happened. Lily was tapped on the shoulder and she turned with a start. "Hi Lily" it was Severus and he was hiding something behind his back

"Snevelus why don't you go bug someone else" said James wrapping his arm around Lily,

"Oh, okay, sorry" and he walked out of Great Hall with a bunch of flowers.

"JAMES I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Lily screamed at James and she chased after Severus.


	5. 5: Severus

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Severus" said Lily walking to him near a tree on the out skirts of Forbidden Forrest.

"What do you want" said Severus in a very evil way

"Me and James are not together and those flowers are beautiful" she smiled at him and he walked towards her, "Lily I love you"

"I-I-I Like you" she said and smiled

"That's what I thought who could love me?" and he looked very angry

"Severus, maybe this will help you understand" she walked towards him and kissed him on the mouth. "Lily?" he said and he leant in for another kiss and she allowed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his face. She was snogging the boy she never thought she would love, he knew everything about her and she knew everything about him it was perfect. They had been each other's first friends, they could spend their lives together until the end. It was perfect in a very wrong way.

In all this perfectness they didn't know that a member of the Marauders was standing behind them. James Potter. He walked away slowly feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces.

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ANGEL GOUVAS FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER 3**


	6. 6: Him

**CHAPTER 6:**

James wondered his way back up to Gryffindor tower and walked into his dormitory ignoring the other Marauders and fell on his bed burying his face in the pillow. "Why?" he said to himself and Sirius entered the room.

"Prongs, what's wrong?"

"Evans was snogging Snevelus" Sirius looked at him wondering if he heard correctly

"You're joking?" James shook his head, "Well what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I just walked away. I was going to see Hagrid but then I saw them and well I walked away"

"You should have said something"

"What would you have said?"

"I dunno. Prongs it's alright you're going to have your heart broken many times and this is one of the times"

"Padfoot my heart is broken every time Evans says no to me or calls me a git, but I never thought she would go this far"

"But it doesn't make sense" said Remus entering the room with Peter

"What doesn't?" asked James

"Well I think we need a box of tissues but last night when I was walking up here with Lily taking the 1st years she told me she thought you were attractive and hot, but now she's snogging Snevelus doesn't make any sense at all"

"But did she say she fancied me?"

"No, I but I really thought she did"

"I never liked Lily, there was just something about her" said Peter

"Wormtail shut it" said Sirius "Well what are you going to do Prongs?"

"Nothing, it's over I'll never be with her, if she snogged him thinking he was the one, what's she going to think about me?" Sirius stared at him

"ARE YOU FUCKED UP IN THE BRAIN? YOU'RE WAY HOTTER THEN ANY SNERVLUES, YOU HAIR IS NOT GREASY AND YOU NOSE IS NOT BIG! GO GET YOUR GIRL"

"Thanks babe, but I don't think I can do anything"

"Do you want me to talk to her?" asked Remus

"Nah, she didn't even know I was there"


	7. 7: Her

**CHAPTER 7:**

"Were have you been?" asked Alice when Lily walked into the dormitory happily, Mary McDonald and Marlene Mackinnon just stared at her. Mary and Marlene were in Gryffindor as well they were Lily's friends too, but Alice was her closest. Mary had short brown hair and Marlene had long black hair, they were both very girly and beautiful. Marlene jumped up and looked at Lily, grabbed her face and looked into her eye, "What the hell are you doing?" asked Lily

"IT'S A BOY!" squealed Marlene

"What?"

"You were with a boy"

"How did you know?"

"Expert" said Mary pointing to Marlene

"Let's hear all about it, first off, who was it?" asked Alice sitting Lily down on her bed

"No, you'll laugh at me" said Lily hiding her face

"Was it one of the Marauders?" asked Mary

"No"

"What house is he in?" asked Marlene

"Not telling, you'll laugh at me"

"Lily just tell us, what does his name start with?" said Mary

"S"

"BLACK?" screamed Marlene

"NO! I said it wasn't one of the Marauders" said Lily

"Oh good, I've always had a thing for him. Lil I just told you who I fancy, now who do you fancy?"

"I'm not telling, you'll hate me and never talk to me again"

"It can't be that bad, who can be worse than Peter?" Alice pointed out, Lily laughed

"Alright I'll tell you, but don't judge me. It was Severus" said Lily looking down, Marlene screamed and Alice looked at Lily in horror and Mary hugged Lily, "That is worse than Peter" said Marlene, Mary was still hugging Lily

"Mary what are you doing?" asked Lily

"It's okay, I'm here for you, it's what your heart wants, like my heart wants Remus and I dream about him every night and well I understand, Marlene well, she just loves Sirius for his looks but we love what's on the inside, even though Remus is pretty cute" Mary let go of Lily

"Thanks Mary"

"But anyway, what did you kids do?" asked Marlene

"Snogged" said Lily, Marlene and Alice gasped, Mary just stared at her

"How was it?" asked Mary

"Well I wasn't thinking about that I was thinking about how much I really loved him" said Lily and she smiled, they all 'awwwed' and Lily was beaming "But why him?" asked Alice

"I don't know, I just realised that I loved him"

"Well good luck keeping a relationship with him, you know what his friends are like" said Mary

"Yeah I know, but it's worth a shot" 


	8. 8: Remus

**CHAPTER 8:**

The next day none of the Marauders talked to Lily and when ever Lily looked at James he looked away from her, she thought this was very odd because normal he would wave at her of blow her a kiss. "Lily" whispered Remus in potions that day

"Yeah?" asked Lily not looking up from her notes and continued to write down notes

"How are you?" Lily looked at him, he never asked how she was

"Splendid" said Lily staring at him

"That's good" Lily went back to doing her work, "So are you going to do anything after class?"

"Yeah go to lunch"

"Oh, that's cool. Is that all?"

"Lupin what are you getting at?" she said realising she was not whispering anymore

"Getting at? I don't know what you are talking about" he said very nervously

"Lupin you're really not a good actor"

"Acting what are you talking about?"

"Lupin spit it out"

"It's nothing"

"For sure, now tell me"

"What will I get if you tell me?"

"I'll tell you why fancies you"

"Really? Someone fancies me?"

"Yes, now tell me" Lily threatened

"What is going on?" asked Professor Slughorn

"Nothing sir" said Lily "look what you did" she then said to Remus

"What did I do?"

"You made me spill ink all over my parchment"

"Oh sorry, I'm still not telling you"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed to"

"Why?"

"James told me not to tell" and the bell went, Remus packed up his things and left.


End file.
